


Protective

by Lonely_Fangirl



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU, Alpha Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Alpha/Omega, First time writing a fic, Heidi Hansen Is a Good Mother, M/M, Omega Evan Hansen, Omegaverse, Random Guy - Freeform, She tries, connor's alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Fangirl/pseuds/Lonely_Fangirl
Summary: Evan always got really vulnerable right before and right after his heats, so what happens when he's in the park, and there's no one there but a horny alpha?All Evan wanted was to find Connor.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	1. Help

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please be nice. Also, it's my first time writing Omega verse, so please politely correct me if I get anything wrong. Like, please correct me.

Connor POV

Connor was in his reading when he heard his phone chime. He checked it and begins to panic. The message was from Evan, and all it said was “Heat. Strong. Help.”

Naturally, Connor was out the door within 3 minutes. He had a tracker for Evan on his phone (Evan knows about it, and can disable it whenever he wants) so he knew where to go. He’s heading for the park.

Evan’s POV

Idiot, idiot, idiot. Evan never shouldv’e opted to walk home. He should have just taken a ride with Jared. Now, he had no idea where he was. It wasn’t helping that he couldn’t concentrate on anyhting but the hat, staying concious, and watching out for any Alphas passing by.

“Hey there,” a voice called from behind him. The scent was Alpha, but it wasn’t Connor, Connor smells like a bonfire, whereas this guy smelt like sage. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it wasn’t Connor either. And Evan wanted Connor.

The day just kept getting better and better.

“You’re an Omega.”

Evan didn’t know how to respond to that. He was to focused on staying on his feet to care.

That is, until he felt a pair of calloused hands on his waist, and the Alpha’s nose hovering above his scent glands. “You got an Alpha?” the guy asked.

Try as he might, Evan couldn’t get a single word out.


	2. Protective (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Please let me know if I got facts wrong or anything.

Try as he might, Evan couldn’t get a single word out. He couldn’t even move. I’m gonna pass out. “W-wait…” It was no use. He was hyperventilating.

“You smell wonderful you know that?” Evan whimpered, submissive instincts kicking in. Connor please… “Are you in heat?” The man asked, “Want me to help you with that?” The Alpha was still attacking his scent glands like a drunkard. I’m having a panic attack. Connor help, please. Evan thought, as if Connor could actually hear him. But all Evan could really do was wait.

By this point, the guy was slowly walking Evan away from the park. “N-no, please…” “Shhh, I’ll take care of you. Just don’t resi-” Suddenly, the Alpha went flying, and without nothing left to hold him up, Evan passed out.

* * *

**Connor POV**

As soon as Connor crossed the gates of the park, as soon as he saw the alpha touching HIS Omega, his panic turned to rage. Before he knew it, he had stormed over to the offending creature and thrown him 3 feet away. He fell on top of him and slammed his fists into his face, not stopping until the other male was unconscious.

_Shit!_ Connor turned around and saw Evan on the ground. Shit, shit, shit! He knew that Evan’s heats were always so strong, and he seemed to get very submissive right before and after, becoming basically defenseless against Alphas. I should've gotten here earlier, should’ve protected Evan.

_Now look what happened._

Evan finally woke up while they were in the car. “Connor?” He asked “Yeah? How do you feel?” “Tired. Hot. Very hot.” “I’ll get you a nest and some water when we get to your house.” 

* * *

By the time they got to Evan's house he was fast asleep. Connor gently carried him into the house and up his room, using the key the mat to unlock the front door. Evan woke up as he was being laid down on the bed.

"Connor?" "Give me a minute to make you nest." He rubbed his scent onto a few of Evan's things, then went downstairs to fetch some water. When he got back, Evan impatient. "Connor." ''What do you need baby?" "You! I- I mean.... would you, um, sorry. I'm sorry for yelling. I-" "No need." Connor couldn't help but love Evan even more. He was so cute during his heat. "Would you cuddle me?" He made a grabby motion with his hands and Connor thought _Why not? His mom shouldn't be home for a while._

He put the bottles down and joined Evan on the bed so he was spooning him from behind. His scent was so strong, Connor had a hard time controlling himself. "Evan you're killing me."

"Then knot me. Please.

"OK." Connor said as he gently removed Evan's shirt.

* * *

Connor finished cleaning up a sleeping Evan right as he heard the front door. Fuck, his mom's home. He didn't mind Evan's mom, but it was awkward to see her without Evan around. Still, he went downstairs to say hello.

"Miss Hansen?"

"Oh! Connor! What a surprise! It's so nice to see you. Where's Evan?"

"He's sleeping. Heat." "Oh no, is he OK? His heats are always so hard." Knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to tell her about the incident at the park, Connor assured her that Evan was fine. "I made his nest already, and brought him some water."

There was a pause as Evan’s mother looked Connor up and down. He didn’t know what else to do, so he just stood still, waiting for Miss Hansen to speak. “Y’know,” she began, “I’m glad Evan met you. You take good care of him. I used to be scared that Evan would end up in an abusive relationship with some stupid Alpha. I kept telling him to try and get a Beta.” Connor raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Yeah. But I don’t have to worry when you’re around do I? You’ll take care of my Evan. You’ll make him yours.” _Is she crying? Miss Hansen is crying. Shit, what do I do? What do I fucking do?_

Luckily, he didn’t have to do anything; Evan was already walking down the stairs. Connor rushed to meet him, feeling only a little bit of guilt for looking so eager to get out of the conversation.

“Evan? Shouldn’t you be asleep?” the Alpha asked.

“Not tired anymore Slept in the car, remember?”

“You were in the car for like, ten minutes.”

Evan shrugged. “D’you want me to go back?”

“Not if you don’t want to. Still hot though, right?”

“Yeah, but I won’t get any cooler in my room.” Evan said as he sat down on the couch.

“I’ll move your nest to the living room then.” Connor went upstairs and grabbed the stuff; setting them up on the couch so they surrounded Evan. _‘Miss Hansen must have gone to her room’_ he thought.

Evan made grabby hands and Connor settled in, with his Omega snuggling up against him. “Connor?” Evan asked.

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me?”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, not gonna make any promises but I might post some belated Valentine's Day stuff. (Kiribaku, Treebros)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so ALL my posts will be longer than this. I just may of may not have gotten distracted, then realized it was past midnight. (NO I was not singing. Why would you think that?)


End file.
